Mockingbird
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: OneShot. Kai was always safe when in his mother's arms... always safe... when in his mother's arms...


I just **had** to make a fic about Kai when he was young and that his evil grandfather took him away…

I don't own Beyblade… sniff…

0000000000000000000000

Kai was bouncing up and down in his seat. He loved birthdays. All the singing and the food and most important of all the _presents_… oh yeah, and family…

The 4 year olds bouncing stopped for a minute. He didn't really like most of his family. They were very mean especially the ones from his mother's side.

They were always there, _always_; at Kai's birthday, his mother's birthday, his father's birthday, Christmas, Easter, New year, Carnival.. they even spent their own birthday's here.

Most of them only came because they could get free food and since Kai's birthday (A/N sorry if the date of Kai's birthday's wrong) was just 2 days before Christmas and they always celebrated it together that only meant…. That's right. **Extra** food…

Most of them didn't even buy him presents. Not one single, cheap, lousy present.

They all just either ignore him or tell him to get them another glass of vodka or something. The first time Kai actually realized there was something wrong and unusual about this behavior it made him cry.. now it just made him angry.

They could at _least_ give him a handshake and congratulate him but _noooooo_ why should they? I mean, it was just that little brat of a Kai's birthday… it's not like he could harm them if they didn't and his parents were too dense to notice.

But Kai's least favorite of all was his grandfather. His father's father. The crimson-eyed youngster couldn't believe it. How could that horrible man be his father's father?

When he was younger he thought the man was someone they had rented to scare him but that idea changed when he noticed the man was always there.

Drinking half the liquor by himself and glaring down everyone who would look at him. his mother told her he was the president of a great, big company and that he was very rich.

But no matter how young Kai was he smart enough to think, _Well if he's so rich then why isn't he buying me any presents…_

At first the elderly man was not interested in him at all and at first Kai thought the man was scary and mean and, boy, was he right.

His grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, was the first to ever strike him. Why? Because he had brought the man's drink in a cup instead of a glass.

Young Kai had burst into tears immediately and the whole room went quiet. The littlest Hiwatari had never _ever_ seen his father so mad before as that night. Alexander Hiwatari had roared _so_ loud that Kai could actually feel the earth shaking.

Seething and hissing in anger his father didn't trust his voice anymore and merely pointed at the door.

The youngster watched in horror as his grandpa swelled with fury and started yelling things about 'this is an outrage' and 'thrown out by my own son' and a lot of complicated words.

The minute the eldest Hiwatari had finally left the house Kai had asked his mother what 'fuck' had meant. The blue-haired woman stared at him wide-eyed, looked at her husband and then said that they'd tell him when he was older.

Kai had both his parents' hair color. The hair on the back of his head was dark blue like his mother's the front however was silvery blue like his father. He had his mother's gorgeous red eyes and his father's handsome face and pale skin. All in all he was a good-looking little boy.

At Christmas, Voltaire Hiwatari, had dared to show up. Being watched closely by Alexander the man had pretended that nothing happened and even took Kai to the city where he bought him an earring… which his mother wasn't so very fond of but.. whatever. He had an earring!

When they got back home the youngest Hiwatari spotted a man in the room he had never noticed before.

He had purple hair and sickly-looking greenish skin. When he laughed yellow, uneven teeth were seen and his bad breath poisoned the air, making people lose their appetites.

Kai wanted to stay as far away from that man as he could but grandpa Voltaire rushed him forward to meet him.

… Boris was his name. The youngster found Mr. Zombie a much better name for the man and actually decided to name him that in public.

Kai could see the ugly man scowl in annoyance when he called him by his nickname but no-one seemed to care that Kai was actually insulting the man.

Not even Voltaire Hiwatari told Kai to stop calling him that. Thus the crimson-eyed youth stuck to the nickname.

He also kept annoying him with questions…

_Are you sick, mister?_

_Are you human, mister?_

_Can I call you Mr. Zombie, mister?_

_Do you sleep in a graveyard, mister?_

_What's it like there, mister? _

_Is it cold in Russia, mister?_

The ugly-looking man never answered his questions, instead he asked some himself. Young Kai excitedly answered all the math, biology, history, science and geography questions. He even haughtily showed him he could already talk in 6 languages; English, Japanese, Russian, French, German and Portuguese. This made the man very interested in him…

Boris was always watching him like a hawk. Never letting him out of his sight and he only seemed to join conversations when they talked about how intelligent and strong Kai was for his age.

The man started to scare him. The chibi phoenix could also feel those eyes on him when he left the room. The boy didn't dare look back incase he came face to face with his frightening creep.

When all this happened his grandfather suddenly became a lot more interested in him and asked him if he could hold something for him. It was a big piece of some sort of metal. It looked heavy.. it _was_ heavy but the chibi phoenix held onto it until Grandpa Voltaire took it out of his arms.

They were smiling down at him. He could see Boris yellow and black teeth and it made him kind of sick. Kai turned to his grandfather only to have him staring equally as freaky with a glazed look in his eyes.

The little duel-haired boy nearly screamed in fright as the 2 men made a grab for them. He never talked or walked close to them again.

In no time Kai was bouncing again when he caught the scent of delicious food. The youngster hopped his way to the kitchen his cute scarf making him look like a kangaroo. His mother laughed brilliantly as she spotted her son bouncing around her.

The phoenix smiled back earning him a kiss on the forehead. Svetta Hiwatari ruffled her son's hair and asked him if he wanted to be her guinea pig.

Kai nodded excitedly. Mouth wide open and eyes shut in concentration Svetta couldn't help but giggle at her child's cuteness.

She scooped some soup into the waiting mouth and looked at her little phoenix's face. At first Kai frowned trying to figure out if he liked it or not then suddenly the expression of pure delight crossed the youngster's face.

The female Hiwatari laughed at the silly face which caused Kai to smile cutely and as expected he started bouncing up and down again eagerly waiting to taste the other food.

A deep and royal laugh suddenly entered the kitchen and the crimson-eyed youngster stared with curious eyes at his father who was laughing into his cell phone.

The man was muttering something about his work and his father let out another laugh and told the man he agreed.

When Alexander Hiwatari spotted his son he forgot all about his conversation with the man from his work and walked over to the little boy who was hopping towards him.

Because his father wasn't always home because of his work Kai wanted to spend as much time with him as possible whenever he _was_ home.

His father agreed with Kai and always took his son out. Too the zoo, too the park, sea-aquariums. But Alexander also wanted some time alone with his wife of course.

What confused Kai was that they always seemed to go the bedroom when they wanted 'time alone'.

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door and Alexander asked young Kai nicely if he would open it so he could greet his mother.

Kai raced to the front door to open it.. forgetting that the 2 people we've been discussing earlier could easily be standing behind it…

He opened it with a bright smile until he spotted the people who've knocked. Voltaire and Boris were looking at him with sadistic grins on their faces.

"Well hello young Kai. Aren't you going to let us in…" he said in a sadistically sweet voice. The crimson-eyed youngster looked frightened but nodded and let the 2 scary men inside the house against his better judgment.

He followed the 2 people he hated the most in the entire world with a scowling face which was very unlike him.

Glaring at his grandfather when he kissed his mother on the face and almost hissing in fury when he noticed the look of disgust crossing the elderly man's face as he pressed his lips to his daughter's cheek.

Kai suddenly froze when grandpa Voltaire's cold eyes locked with his. The older man smirked evilly and the chibi phoenix shuddered.

He fingered his tiny, little scarf and a tiny blush of fear spread on his nose but as soon his grandfather and Boris turned around and made their way to the living room he glared at them.

His glare wasn't frightening. It actually looked a bit like a pout but no-one told Kai that because they all thought him too cute or just didn't pay attention to him.

Little Kai signed. His happiness forgotten and he felt tired. A 5 year-old who felt tired _so_ soon was not a good thing.

His father spotted his depressed look and smiled down at him. Alexander knew his son didn't like Voltaire, no erase that, the boy was actually terrified of the man but the eldest Hiwatari had managed to charm Svetta into believing he was a good grandpa.

Alexander signed and watched as his son, no longer bouncing, slumped to his grandfather when he called him.

00000000000000

In no time the entire family of both Kai's parents' side were filling the giant mansion. And as Kai had predicted they had immediately started eating, drinking, gossiping and complaining.

The duel-haired youth was sitting beside his father pouting at all his family member except his parents and glaring at his grandfather and his disgusting friend.

He noticed that the 2 of them suddenly weren't watching him anymore. Kai frowned, _they're up to something…_, he thought.

The youngster got a little scared and walked over to his mother. Svetta spotted her son pouting at her, laughed and picked the little Hiwatari up.

Being held close by his mother Kai felt safer. He was still watching the 2 men, not trusting them at all and a feeling that something bad going to happen suddenly broke his safe feeling.

Snuggling closer to in his safe little shelter the chibi phoenix kept watching them.

Something was wrong… something was going to happen…

Then his grandfather, like it was perfectly normal for him, casually walked over to the Christmas tree to admire it. The large tree stood at the end of the room and every single bit of it was decorated with garlands and everything you could actually use to decorate a Christmas tree.

The lower section of the Christmas tree was the brightest and the part who was filled most with decorations. It doesn't take Einstein to figure out that part had been done by little Kai…

He had a very good time making the tree 'pretty' as he would say. Svetta and her son had laughed the entire time. It had been a very wild adventure for Kai including battling evil garlands (he got stuck in them), retrieve the beautiful maiden of Christmas (fetch the Christmas angel in the very, very dark and scary cellar) and guide her to her castle (put the Christmas angel on top of the tree).

Grandpa Voltaire walked slowly around the tree and stopped when he was right behind it. The duel-haired 5 year-old curiously kept staring at the tree… he watched in horror as the tree, as in slow-motion, drop to the floor.

Everyone, except for the eldest Hiwatari and Boris, cried out when the tree caught fire. In no time the flames traveled along the carpet, furniture.

Kai was froze and grabbed his mother's arm tightly as tears slowly came along with realization. Svetta grabbed her son equally as tight afraid of losing him and began calling her husband's name. She was in panic. _How could this happen..?_

Suddenly she stood up and ran in search of her son's father. The little boy in her arms was sobbing and shaking.

Kai was in just as much panic as his mother but unlike her he was totally stunned and cried out when his safe shelter abruptly stopped. As the duel-haired phoenix turned to see what had happened his crimson eyes widened at the sight of Boris shooting continuously into his father's already dead body.

Boris turned around and both mother and son screamed. Svetta shot and ran as fast as she could. She tightened her hold on his son as she felt him do it first.

Tears fell from her eyes and smoke made breathing hard for her but she wouldn't stop. Little Kai counted on her.

The female Hiwatari raced to the door but as soon as her hand grabbed the doorknob she felt a bullet shot into her back and out of her chest nearly hitting her son.

The little phoenix cried and screamed as his mother, who was always so strong and always protected him, collapsed. He jumped when he saw her coughing blood.

"Kai.." Svetta choked out, "My beautiful, beloved little Kai… I'm…sorry… I couldn't protect you. Please, forgive…. me… but I promise… I will… make it up… to…. you… I'll gave you anything… _everything_… I'll give you the world… just forg..iv..e me…."

Kai didn't stop screaming until someone knocked him unconscious and the next day he found himself in a cold dark cell…

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing_

_Mama's gonna give you… everything…_

00000000000

You like? Plzzz review and tell me….


End file.
